Last time
by Greveosiris
Summary: What if Naruto just said NO to all of it, all the beatings, the stares and the fox helped him. A bit OOC people but will keep it as much as canon as i can. no parings yet


Last time by GreveOsiris

**disclaimer: don't own anything about naruto sadly.**

**just a short story i thought up, and mu first fanfic ever so be nice^^ but plz tell me what you think but be easy on the flames.**

It was a rainy and windy day in Konoha and a 5 year old was running as fast as his small legs could carry him, behind him was a mob of villagers and even a few ninjas.

_come back here demon_

_kill him_

_break his bones_

at this the boy cried even louder and ran as fast as he could, but he was getting more tired by the minute, as he fell down he curled up in to a ball for the beating he knew were coming.

As he awoke he could see the white sterile ceiling of what he knew was the hospital, he could hear people talking outside his room,

_the_ _demon boy survived again?_

_yes sadly, can't understand what the hokage sees in him_

_yes i wonder that myself it would be better if he just died and did not waste resources to keep him alive._

_**Is that true? **_thought the small boy

_**Am i just a waste of...**_

_**No you are not! don't even go there naruto**_

_w w who said that?_

_**I think its time we meet. **_said the voice

Naruto felt a pull in his mind and everything went black.

he woke up in a dark sewer and a lot of different pipes ran along the walls, _where am i? __**Follow the red pipe **_said the voice, naruto swallowed and started to walk down the dark sewer.

After a few slow minutes he came up to gigantic bars that hade a big tag that said seal on it, _where am i? _he asked out loud and a harsh voice answered him _**We are in your mindscape kit, **_and as naruto focused his eyes on something big behind the bars where he thought the voice came from, and a eye twice as big as him opened and meet his gaze naruto froze on the spot terrified but strangely calm.

_**You ok kit? **_the voice asked him, _w w who or what are you? _came the weak answer from the small boy.

_**I am the 9 tailed fox Kyubi and i think we need to talk. **_as the fox spoke he moved forward so naruto could look at his big form and 9 tails flowing behind him, naruto just stood there and gazed at the fox terrified but as the minutes past by he became more and more curious about the big monster.

_**You have nothing to fear from me kit, **_said the kyubi he could see that the boy seemed to relax and look like he wanted to ask him about everything in the world, _you're not going to kill or hurt me?_ said the boy the fox just looked at him with pity and worry, _**no i am not going to hurt you i am the one that always stays by your side and heals you.**_

At this the boy broke down and ran up to the fox and hugged him and hard as he could and started crying, _it was you who saved me all of the times when they kept hitting me and kept me warm thank you thank you, _naruto remembered that every time he was sad or hurt a warm feeling were always there to make him feel safe.

The fox just looked very surprised about what the boy just did but smiled softly and wrapped the boy up in one of his tails and just let him get his emotions out, when the boy had calmed down but hadn't let go of his fur he softly spoke to him, _**I will tell you everything about you and your family and take care of you and train you to be the best you want to be, but get this i HATE this village for what they have put you my kit thru, so listen carefully.**_

When naruto came back from his mindscape he was crying about what Kurama had told him, a knock on the door broke his state of mind and he quickly wiped his tears away and said, _come in_ and the door opened and the third hokage came in to the room and smiled sadly at naruto with shame in his eyes.

_how are you feeling naruto?_the third said

_I'm fine hokage-sama _he said with a bit of venom in his voice

Hiruzen look shocked at naruto answer

_I know everything Hiruzen _said naruto with a cold stare, Hiruzen was even more shocked at this, _what do you mean everything naruto?_

_About my mother and father and the fox, and i will NEVER again allow people to treat me like dirt or hit me or even give me a dirty look from this day forward i will defend myself, but don't worry about your so called villagers because i will train alone away from people and before you say anything i will stay within Konoha so that you don't lose your "weapon"._

At this Hiruzen lost all colour in his face, _where will you go?_

_Why do you care?_

_NARUTO i care about you_

_HAhahahaHAHAHA that was funny gramps _naruto says while looking at him with a bit of disgust, _If you cared i would not be beaten half to death every GOD DAMN WEEK _he screamed and leaked a big amount of KI.

Hiruzen starded to sweat and in less than a second he was surrounded by 4 anbu with their weapons drawn, _stand down its ok naruto is just a bit shocked that's all._

_No I'm not i finally know this village true colours _and with that he jumped out of the window and jumped from roof to roof, until he came up to a big fence and a big sign that said 44.

_Here is my new home_ naruto said out loud to nobody and jump over into the forrest.

AN: im ending it here. and ill see if i will be making more chapters or not.

Plz review and tell me what you think, and i know my English is crap and I'm working on improving it as best as i can.

ja ne


End file.
